


Long Live the King - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also possibly anger inducing, Another flashback, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit has a lover but no name, Give Malus a hug, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Malus - Freeform, Patton makes a cameo, Please Don't Hate Me, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: A backstory of Deceit, how he got his name, how he got his scar, and why Patton is first in line instead of him.





	Long Live the King - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> It would be better if you read "Now We Are" before this one :)

“What do you mean, gone?” Malus demanded. “He’s my servant, you can’t take him from me!”  
His father scoffed. “Your servant? I think we both know he was more than that, wasn’t he?” His voice was full of distain.  
Malus paled, licking his lips. “I-I didn’t… father, where is he?”  
The king smirked. “He won’t be around you anymore.”  
“What have you done? I’ll find him. I promise. Nothing will stand in my way.”   
“Oh, my son.. so naïve. Nothing can surpass the wall that is death.” The king was smiling still.  
“You didn’t.” Malus whispered. “Father, please, tell me you didn’t-”   
“I had no choice.” his father replied coldly.  
“No!” The prince had tears in his eyes.   
At this, his father’s eyes flashed. “He is gone. End of story. If you want a new servant, one will be provided for you. A nice, female servant whom you can treat however you wish.”  
Malus clenched his fists, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Believe me when I tell you I am disgusted with your behavior. You are lucky it has been a closely kept secret. If this got out you would have much bigger worries than your former servant. Good day.” The king whirled around and left the room.  
Malus was left alone. He collapsed onto the bed and began to cry.  
A few minutes later, a knock sounded on his open door. He looked up, face flushed with tears, to see his younger brother Patton standing in the doorway.   
“Why did Father yell at you?” he asked quietly. He looked so innocent.  
“Get away!” Malus spat. “Get away from here, and leave me alone!”  
Patton flinched, looking hurt before turning and running away. Running to Logan, no doubt. He curled his lip. It was surely only a matter of time before his father tried to take away Logan, too… Patton had no idea.   
Malus had had no idea. He wiped his eyes and fell back onto his pillows, pulling the blankets close around them. They still smelled like him.

One day, nearly two years later, Malus was making his way down to the kitchen, humming to himself softly. He needed a snack.  
He had managed to move past the tragedy that his father had given him quite a while back, but he knew he would never forget it. And it still hurt when he thought about his servant. He still missed him.  
He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen, almost immediately running into a servant near the entrance.   
“My apologies, my prince-” he said with a smile.  
Malus cleared his throat. It didn’t pass his notice that the servant was highly attractive. “Don’t think of it.” he replied, forcing a smile.   
“May I help you with something?” The servant asked.  
The prince hesitated. “Actually, I did come down here for something to eat. Do you have any cheese?”  
He chuckled softly. “One moment.” He disappeared into the kitchen.  
Malus ran a hand through his hair. His heart was racing. When the servant returned a moment later, he had a plate of cheese and bread for him. He took it with a soft thanks.  
“Of course. Anything else I can do for you?”  
He slowly shook his head.   
“Have a good day, my lord.” The servant winked at him, actually winked, before turning and heading back to the kitchen.  
Malus walked away with thoughts whirling.

Over the course of the next several weeks, Malus found excuses to go to the kitchen without fail. Every time the same servant would great him with that charming smile.  
Malus wasn’t stupid. He knew if his father discovered them the servant would die. He’d told him, too. His response was always the same. “For you, I would die a thousand deaths.”  
They were very careful with their relationship, always cautious to never let anyone see. Finally, after such a long time, Malus felt happy again.

“Just say – say we were caught.” Malus said one day.  
“We won’t be.” the older boy promised. “We are being careful. Don’t worry.” He smiled and fixed Malus’ hair. “Now, don’t you have a meeting to get to?”   
Malus blushed softly. “Indeed. Hopefully it will not take long.”   
The servant kissed him softly. “Return swiftly, my prince.”   
Malus closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling. Then he turned and hurried away.

“I don’t care what you think he is. He will always be my friend, and I am not letting you take him from me.”  
Malus watched as Patton turned and raced from the throne room. He felt a slight pang of sympathy. For as much as he’d teased Patton about the nature of his and Logan’s relationship, he could at least understand. Logan wouldn’t be around much longer..  
“Now, Malus.” His father was still sitting in his throne. “To discuss your coronation.”  
The older prince raised his head to meet his eyes. Something seemed off. He hadn’t noticed it before but… was that blood on his hands?  
“Well, I suppose I should say Patton’s coronation.”  
Malus hesitated, frowning in confusion. “Father?”  
“Surely you don’t think I would pass the throne to a filthy liar like you.” He still had that pleasant smile on his lips. He wiped his hands on a towel; it came away red.  
“I-I don’t-”  
“Understand?” The king’s lips curled. “Let me make it easier for you. I found out about your kitchen servant.”  
Malus paled.  
“Rest assured I have tended to him but I am ashamed. I thought you had grown out of this, but it is clear more drastic action needs to be taken.” The king gestured to someone behind him.  
Two guards came up and grabbed the prince’s arms, holding him still. ‘Father!” he cried.  
“This punishment is reserved for the commoners, Malus, but as you are so intent on continuing this crime I figured I would make an exception.”  
A third guard came forward and passed a long piece of iron to the king before approaching Malus and grabbing his chin to keep it steady.  
His father slowly walked towards him. The iron in his hand had a flat, curved piece at the end, which glowed red-hot.   
The prince’s eyes went wide. “P-Please…”  
“Quiet.” The king stared down at him coldly. “You are a liar, Malus. Deceitful. Perhaps that’s what I should call you.” He lifted the iron, holding it hovering in front of his face.  
Malus struggled uselessly. “F-Father please don’t.. please-”  
Without another word the king narrowed his eyes and pressed the iron to his face. It covered the entire left side, from his forehead to his chin, searing his flesh.  
Malus let out an agonizing scream. When his father pulled it away and he was released, he collapsed, shaking.   
“Now the entire kingdom will know what you’ve done.” the king said lowly. “Deceit.” With this he walked away, leaving his son alone.


End file.
